


Crush

by RandomWeirdCat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adrian isn't married but Doris is a close friend, Adrian knows about the Flash but doesn't know his identity, Adrian takes a liking to Barry, Bisexual Barry Allen, F/M, M/M, Mayor Oliver Queen, Protective Oliver, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-11-05 23:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomWeirdCat/pseuds/RandomWeirdCat
Summary: When Barry comes to Star City for some help, he meets Adrian.





	1. Chapter 1

Adrian Chase walked into the DA, he opened a door and ran straight into someone, he knocked some of the papers the man was holding all over the floor.

 

"Are you okay?" The man asked, Warmth spread through Adrian's chest.

 

Adrian ran into a rather cute brown haired man, he had amazing eyes and he was taller than Adrian.

 

"I should be asking you that, I ran into you." Adrian replied, he almost couldn't take his eyes off the man. 

 

"W-well I'm fine." The man bent down and picked up some papers, Adrian kneeled down and helped. 

 

"I'm Adrian Chase by the way." 

 

The man looked up and smiled, "Barry Allen." They shook hands and Adrian handed the papers to Barry.

 

"Thanks." Barry stood after getting all the papers in order.

 

"No problem, are you new around here? I haven't seen you before." Adrian asked

 

"Oh um, no, I'm only visiting a friend of mine for a few days." Barry Kind of reminded Adrian of a puppy. 

 

"Alright, so maybe we'll run into each other again?" Adrian said, a small smile was on his face.

 

"Maybe!" Barry had a smile on his face as well, suddenly, Oliver Queen, the man Adrian hated the most in life came up from behind Barry.

 

"Hey Barry, I see you met Adrian."

 

"Yeah! We kind of ran into each other." Barry replied, he looked at Oliver and then Adrian. 

 

Adriam felt the warmth in his chest disappear, "You two are friends?" Adrian asked, keeping his eyes on Barry.

 

"Yes, he's the friend I was talking about." Barry said, his smile hadn't left his face.

 

"Oh, that's nice..." Adrian's eye twitched for a small moment, he doesn't know why he's feeling so possessive all of the sudden. 

 

Oliver turned to Barry, "We should probably go. We have...To go get Felicity those papers... See you later Adrian!" Oliver pulled Barry away, Barry waved to Adrian and Adrian waved back.

 

Adrian wished to go with them but just watched them walk. Adrain turned and began walking away, he had a feeling He'll meet Barry again Very soon...


	2. Meeting Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prometheus runs into the Flash....Prometheus is amused and frustrated because he's having difficulties.

Adrian sharpened his sword and daggers and arrows, he had heard rumors of The Arrow and The Flash. They were working together. Adrian heard how's fast the Flash was but wanted to see for himself

 

Adrian stood ontop of a building and watched as Thugs fought the Two Vigilantes. The Flash's costume was red and had a lightning bolt symbol on his chest. Adrian could barely keep his eyes on the Flash.

 

Prometheus threw down a shuriken at The Red speedster when he stopped moving. The Flash looked up at Prometheus. "Well that's one way to get my Attention." Arrow also looked up, he quickly shot a arrow at Prometheus. Prometheus dodged Easily and seen out of the corner of his eye that the Thugs were trying to escape.

 

Arrow looked at the Thugs then Flash, "You take Prometheus and I'll get them!" He shot arrows at the Thugs as they tried to leave. Flash picked up the shuriken and ran up the building, he stood across from Prometheus.

 

"So, I take it your Prometheus?" The Flash asked. " _Indeed I am. And you are the Flash."_ Flash nodded and flipped the shuriken. "Cool shuriken, did you make these or buy them at a Bad guy's store?" Adrian smirked from under his mask.

 

" _Made them_." Prometheus replied calmly, Flash hummed, "Cool, how about you let me take you to jail and than we can talk more about them?" Prometheus chuckled. " _I'd rather not be carried by you._ " The thought was funny as he could picture them.

 

The Flash nodded, "I can't help but think you sound like Darth Vader and My buddy Arrow mixed together." Prometheus took out his katana so the Flash questions. "What? Was it something I said?"

 

Flash speeded over behind Prometheus and Prometheus swung his arm, only to have it caught and his katana grabbed. "Did you make this too?!" Maybe this wasn't the best of ideas...

 

Prometheus kicked the Flash's feet and tried to back up but Flash grabbed his arm and yanked him down. Prometheus rolled on the ground and got up, he threw shurikens at the Flash but he just dodged them and threw some back. 

 

Prometheus ran at the Flash and tried to grab his Katana but Flash held it up.... Prometheus hates to admit it but he's too short to reach it. Flash chuckled but soon stopped when Prometheus uppercutted him in the stomach. 

 

Prometheus jumped and grabbed his blade, he swiped at Flash and only sliced a little of the suit. Flash ran around him, making it so Prometheus couldn't see him anymore. 

 

Prometheus stopped trying to look at the Flash and grabbed some kunai's and threw them outwords. The Flash stopped when one almost hit his face. Prometheus took the small distraction to try and tackle the Flash. Flash moved out of the way.

 

That was a mistake on both parts. Prometheus didn't notice how close they were to the edge and The Flash didn't notice as well so when Prometheus flew off the top of the building. 

 

Flash moved so quick he had slowed time. He quickly grabbed Prometheus by his arm and pulled him back over the Building. Time started again when Prometheus grabbed onto the Flash and they both went down on the roof.

 

The Flash couldn't seen Prometheus's eyes but the same couldn't be said for Prometheus. Adrian felt the same Warmth in his chest just like a few hours ago, those eyes....They looked familiar.

 

Barry felt his cheeks go red, probably not as red as his suit but definitely Red. "Uh..." Prometheus shook his head slightly and pushed Flash off of him. " _We will meet again._ " Prometheus threw down smoke bombs.

 

Barry coughed and speeded his arms to clear the smoke. Prometheus was gone. The door to the roof opened, Oliver looked around. "What happened? Where's Prometheus?" Barry blinked. "Ask the Smoke. I have no idea." Oliver rolled his eyes and sighed.

 

"Stairs are still annoying."

 

With Prometheus, he threw down his Katana and his weapons. He growled and punched the wall. Those eyes. They couldn't be, could they?


	3. lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian is a shy buttercup when he's not stabbing people in the face or slitting someone's throat!

Adrian had just thought about last night, his arm had a slight bruise on his arm from where the Flash grabbed him. He held his arm slightly and turned a corner, only to run into someone.

 

"Oof!" Adrian fell on top of someone, he looked down and seen that he fell on top of Barry! "Oh sorry!" Adrian blushed and got up, he smile and helped Barry up. "We really should stop meeting like this." Barry said.

 

Adrian didn't let go of his hand and asked, "Yeah. How've you been?" Barry smiled, "I've been good, I've almost finished working with Oliver. I just got out of a Meeting with him. How about you?" 

 

"Oh, Im good. What were you and Oliver in a meeting about?" Adrian finally let go of Barry's warm hand, Barry thought for a second."A work thing. WhereStat Labs and Star City were trying to do something about the Meta's and all the bad guys."

 

Barry hoped that was a good explanation without giving a ton away. Adrian nodded. "That sounds interesting, hope things work well." Barry grinned, "Me too but for now...Do you think you would like to go and grab something to eat?"

 

Adrian's thoughts cleared of what happened last night and all of his blushed. "Y-yeah, sure..." Adrian said happily.

 

Barry turned and held out his arm, "Let's go!" Adrian laughed and glanced at Barry's arm, he wrapped his arm Barry's and they both started laughing. 

 

Barry began to sing a little toon. "We're off to see the wizard...." Adrian finished his sentence. "The wonderful wizard of OZ." They grinned and Barry sighed. "Oh I've seen that too many times." 

 

"Same here." They skipped a little and  contained their laughter, people began looking at them. Barry almost started singing the whole damn song if not for Oliver looking at them amused as they left.

 

* * *

  

Barry and Adrian sat and watched people going by, Barry sipped his drink from Big Belly Burger. "That guy looks like he's going to go run a marathon." A guy in a orange jump suit was running down the sidewalk.

 

"Look at him!" There was a guy in green hoodie, "I feel like he's gonna come up to us and say, 'You have Failed this city'." Adrian laughed, wishing that Oliver was here to see them both mocking.

 

Barry laughed, he almost spit his soda. Oliver would kill them both! "This is probably one of the best lunches of my life." Barry said chuckling, making fun of Oliver was always funny.

 

Adrian blushed and laughed, "How many Lunches have you had?" Barry paused. 

 

"Hmm... A few with my friend Iris...A few with another friend Cisco...My stepdad anddd my other friends." Barry finished his hamburger and threw the wrapper in the bag. 

 

"Well don't I feel special." Adrian smirked, both of their phones went off. Adrian and Barry checked their phones. "Oliver needs me." Barry said.

 

"I've gotta go too. See you around?" Adrian said, hope in his voice. "Yeah, definitely. See you around Adrian." Barry got up and walked rather quickly away. Adrian watched Barry like a hawk.

 

_Evelyn had news on the Flash._


	4. Unhappy camper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrian isn't happy so he gets some alcohol and goes fighting.......He didn't plan that much for once

As Adrian punched the nearest table he yelled out, Barry was the damn Flash after all. Adrian knew he should of prepared himself for this, the signs pointed to Barry, him working with Oliver, the Flash coming into town when Barry did, the eyes...

 

Yet it still pissed Adrian off, enough to put on his Prometheus suit and grab his weapons. He need to let off some steam. Maybe fighting Barry would ease the anger. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey and drunk the bottle.

 

This wasn't going to end so well.

 

Prometheus jumped down the roof, he slaughtered a few drug dealers and maybe let a building blow up... So what? He turned to a running bloody dealer and threw a metal star at him.

 

There was a gust of window and the the star was caught.  ** _Perfect._** "You know, throwing stuff really isn't nice." The Flash tried to joke.

 

Arrow was next to him, he shot an arrow at the dealer and stuck him to the ground. Adrian looked Barry in the eyes... His anger flared, this adorable sassy speedster!

 

 _"Well Flash, I don't really care_." Arrow shot three arrows at him, he dodged and threw a star at the other, Flash ran and punched him. He punched him to the other side, his version blurred before his hand Shot out and grabbed Flash.

 

Prometheus also dodged Arrow's attack and his punches. Adrian was somewhat drunk and still was beating Oliver, Ha. Oliver got tripped from under his feet and Adrian kicked him away.

 

When Prometheus turned to the Flash he almost fell into him, his footing wasn't that well. He growled and swung at Flash, he grabbed a blade and tried to slice at him. Barry simply dodged and grabbed Adrian's wrist.

 

Flash twisted and threw him back near Oliver, Oliver grabbed him and slammed his back into the wall. After this Adrian was going to get even more hammered. Prometheus punched Arrow in the gut and elbowed him in the head.

 

Prometheus threw Oliver into Barry and jumped, he threw more stars and Kunais at the two. Adrian didn't care if he was kind of drunk, he avoided Barry's hit by stabbing his sword into the wall and using it as a way to kick Flash back.

 

His head started to spin, he really shouldn't of done this, wasn't he supposed to be smart and cunning? Oliver rolled on the ground, his head also was spinning. Barry went to grabbed Prometheus when Prometheus actually grabbed onto his shoulder and leaned.

 

When Adrian grabbed Barry he was trying to stay steady. Flash was momentarily confused by the sudden hand on his shoulder and no attack. Prometheus took the time to punch him to the ground and threw a smoke bomb down at the ground.

 

A few seconds later Adrian almost forgot he actually needed to move and not just stand there. Adrian ran away and returned to his 'Lair'. He might have stolen a few beers and more whiskey.

 

Hours later when Adrian was out of his costume and was stumbling down the road, he kind of forgot which way was home. His hands fumbled for his phone and almost hissed at the bright light.

 

Adrian went through the names and called the one who made him like this. Barry Allen. "Hello?" Barry's voice echoes through the phone for a minute

 

"Barryyyy...I need some help please." Adrian said, his words were sluggish and slow. It was, Adrian checked the time, 3 at night and Adrian was lost.

 

"H-help meee, Im lost and not in NeverLand!" Adrian said looking around. Barry rubbed his eyes and hummed. "Adrian? Are you drunk?" That was a million dollar question at the moment.

 

Adrian giggled, "Maybeee~! I just need you to help meee!" Adrian hung up and sent Barry his location. Sooner than later Barry arrived in a car, "Adrian?" Adrian smiled the best he could at the moment.

 

"Barry! Sugar hey! I was just on the phone with you and now here you are!" Barry smiled and got out of his car, or rather Oliver's car. Barry walked over to Adrian. "Your hammered." Barry asked. Adrian laughed. "A little, Yeah."

 

"Come on." Barry put Adrian's arm over his shoulder and leaded him to the car. Barry set Adrian down in the seat and did the seat belt. "Adrian where do you live?" Adrian shrugged and looked out the window.

 

"I think somewhere near here... My phone has the location incase something happened or someone else has my phone...I can't read it though." Adrian says with a hiccup. Barry rolled his eyes and reached for Adrian's phone but Adrian pulled phone away.

 

"First! I need a kiss on the cheek!" Adrian declares as if he was on top of the world. Barry shook his head, blushing bright red. He leaned over and kissed Adrian's cheek softly.

 

Adrian purred, he cried out when Barry grabbed his phone. "Nooo." Barry looked at the coordinated. Adrian was really prepared for all problems. "There!" Barry drove to the house. Adrian's eyes widen. "We found my house! Cool!" 

 

Barry opened his door and walked over to the drunk man. "Come on." Barry pulled Adrian, which Adrian started to complain about. "Im a princess! Carry me!" Barry wished to just run Adrian in and get him to bed but started to laughed.

 

"I thought you were the handsome prince?" Adrian's cheeks reddened more as did Barry's. Adrian hummed and nodded. "I'll be the Prince, you'll be the Princess!" Adrian knew that wasn't true...Barry's more of a prince than him.

 

"Yeah, sure." Barry kept pulling Adrian, he found Adrian's keys and opened the door. Barry didn't flip on the lights until they got upstairs and in Adrian's room. "Come on." Barry leads Adrian to the bed and puts him down.

 

Adrian flops down and laughs. "If you wanted me in bed this quick you could of asked~" Adrian says, he sits up and takes off his coat along with his shirt. He flops back down and Barry seen some scars along with Adrian's Abs.

 

Blushing Barry went to turn around and leave when Adrian suddenly threw his shirt at Barry. "Stay? At least until I'm asleep." This was going to come back and bite Adrian in the ass later but he's drunk, what does he care?

 

Adrian rolled over so Barry could sit down, Adrian threw off his Shoes and closed his eyes. He could almost laughed at this, he probably will tomorrow! Prometheus, the Throwing Star Killer was drunk next to the Flash, The Scarlett Speedster.

 

"Barry?" Adrian said without opening his eyes. "Yeah?" At the bottom of Adrian's stomach he felt pure sadness, after everything this wasn't going to be the same anymore. 

 

"I'm sorry." He meant those words. Barry smiled, "For calling me?" _If only that was it_. "Y-yeah." Adrian leaned into the pillow and drifted off but not before hearing a quiet, "It's Okay." From Barry.

 

After about forty minutes Adrian was passed out, head buried in the pillow. Barry slowly got up from the bed, careful not to make any noise and tiptoes out of the room.

 

Barry ran outside in a 'Flash'... His puns were worst than Leonard Snarts. Barry gets in the car and drives, Adrian's probably not going to be happy with the Hangover. 


End file.
